


Class Can Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Swap AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Gaping, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus and Harry can keep secrets.  Not that they try very hard, what with their kinks making them so eager to be in public view.





	1. Bed

"Severus."

Severus had his hand over his face, wiping away any sleep he had the night before. A lot more than usual.

"Severus, baby, you'll be late," Harry's mouth was all over Severus' neck, pushing back the greasy hair to nibble in a mark. "You have to get to class."

"After class, can we... do as we did last night?" And over the kitchen table, at a window, under a doorframe...

Harry sat up, looking around the dreary dungeon bedroom he had painted in red and gold. The sloppy paint job made him feel more embarrassed to have dragged a student into his lair, and one he really wanted to please. He had taken the dungeon office so the other teachers didn't have to, but Severus seemed to like the idea.

Harry cleared his throat, having no excuse for having ravished a Slytherin in his house prided room, "If you'd like to."

But it wasn't even a moment later when Severus noticed the covers to the king-sized bed shift to show off Harry's proud cock underneath. "Sir, may I?"

"What?" Harry yawned, before realizing Severus slowly moving to place his head on Harry's chest. "Oh, yeah, that'd be fine."

"You're aroused? All because of me?" Severus breathed, running his fingers down Harry's chest, stroking circles around his nipples.

Severus leaned in and sucked a nipple, while a hand lazily stroked Harry's cock. He wanted Harry to feel so good.

Bucking his hips up, Harry just watched Severus' aroused face in wonder, "You really like this stuff, huh? I wouldn't have ever guessed."

The movement faltered a moment, before Severus moved his face back up to kiss Harry as his squeezed and jerked the prick more quickly.

"I need you, sir," Severus breathed, his nearly black irises darker in lust as he ground himself into the sheets. "I think about us all the time, and now that I'm in your bed..."

"It's more like a dungeon, isn't it?" Harry laughed, before Severus captured his lips. "Oh, I see," Harry spoke between kisses. "You want to be on top."

Severus grew red, too nervous to have asked. "I don't need to be inside you, sir, I just... I'd like to see you looking up at me."

There was a pause, before Harry laughed, "You can fuck me if you want."

"Sir!" Severus hid his face in Harry's neck, unable to help kissing where he had accidentally left a mark when they were making some use out of a reading chair Harry clearly never sat on to read.

"Come on, Severus. I mean, I understand you being reluctant to say it much, but hear it? I want to fuck you all the time now. You've ruined your poor teacher." Harry smirked, sighing as Severus sucked eagerly at his neck. "Do you think we could ever... become more open?"

"Harry, we can't," Severus whispered, using his lover's given name without really thinking over it. "I don't want you to get in trouble, and all because I seduced you."

Harry wouldn't call what Severus did to try and entice him being seductive, but it was certainly worth the curiosity to take Severus on. "Okay, I understand. How about when you graduate? Come and live here in this dungeon. Take the old potions master's job, and we can be happy and have sex all the time."

Severus pulled away, his body moving to straddle Harry, "I'm not so sure, sir. You'd have to convince me to take the job."

Harry's cock throbbed as Severus' cum-slicked entrance dribbled down over his erection. "Only you can do this to me."

The shoulder-length hair was stuck to Severus' cheeks, yet Harry could tell Severus felt very warm. "I love you, Severus. You're my baby, baby."

"Remember when you called me that in class?" Severus looked almost nervous, but he gave off a cool smile. "I... It sunk in you were so in love with me that you couldn't stop yourself. Nobody else said anything, but I know they were all jealous. That I really am a teacher's pet."

"Severus," Harry didn't want Severus to talk about it much. It had really been a lapse in his morals to not think his words through. The whole relationship was lacking in such a thing, but Harry didn't want to think about it.

Think about how cute Severus had always been with a book in his face, or when he was huddled in his Slytherin scarf during Quidditch matches, staring right at Harry from the Slytherin box.

"I want you to take me during Quidditch," Severus spoke, oddly knowing what Harry thought. "Make me scream for the wrong team."

Harry imagined Severus chanting for the Gryffindors under a silencing charm and invisibility cloak, swallowing and slamming up into Severus' slowly lowering body. "Don't worry. I'll give you what you need."

And he did. Severus got an allowance, new clothes, products that smelled nice on his body, school supplies...

"Oh my God," Harry groaned, letting Severus ride like he owned Harry's dick, "am I your sugar daddy?"

"My what?" Severus didn't understand what Harry was asking. He didn't know what that was.

"Nothing." What Severus didn't know what he was doing, wouldn't harm him. He did deserve nice things.

Severus tilted his head, leaning down so his hair tickled over Harry's strong jaw. "Oh, Professor Potter, give it to me."

Harry lifted his knees so his heels were on the bed, starting to thrust up into Severus' body. "You want that extra credit, bitch?"

"I resent that," Severus stopped moving, causing Harry to stop and give an apologetic expression. "Just kidding," he gave a small smile, his voice hardly giving away it was a jest.

"Alright," Harry replied, unsure what Severus was doing to him. Besides riding his cock, Severus needed to be explained to about relationships a little better.

But maybe another time, Harry decided inwardly. He was too busy yanking Severus' face down so they could kiss, despite some of Severus' potion-coated hair trying to get in the way.

Suddenly Harry grew more aggressive, holding Severus' hips like he needed to let steam off.

Severus almost screamed as Harry held him down so any of littlest thrusts hit his prostate. "Harry! Harry, I can't... you're so rough." He was so turned on, what with Harry staring at him like he were the most attractive male on earth.

That couldn't be possible...

"I love you, Severus Snape! I'll fuck you until you find it in your heart to possibly love me, too!"

Truth potion? Severus' eyes were wide, then back in his head as Harry jerked off his straining erection.

"Take it, baby. Take my love right in you." Harry growled, kissing Severus wetly as he sat them up. He refused to slow until Severus' cum splattered against them both.

"I can't take it," whined Severus, crying as his building orgasm burst. He fell back, making most of it slap over his own skin. "Sir..."

"I hate it when you call me that. It reminds me that I can't have you forever. That you'll leave me after Hogwarts." Harry was thrusting still, leaning down to carelessly press his torso into the released cum.

Severus let their eyes meet, reaching out for Harry instead of wiping away tears, "Harry, why would I ever leave you? All I want is you."

When the little bit of truth serum left Harry's tongue, then man wasn't at all angry. He just licked his lips, and leaned down to kiss Severus as he ravaged his ass. "You need to be punished for missing your first class, young man."

"Yes, please," Severus groaned, letting them fall off the side of the bed and onto the ground.

The soft rug needed a few stains in it.


	2. Quidditch

Under the invisibility cloak and silencing charms, Severus could let his voice out as Harry slid around his butt plug. "Sir! Sir, God, yes..." Severus pushed back, wishing for something bigger.

Harry kissed into Severus' neck as he hiked him up a bit more against the edge of the stands railing, "Such a little slut I have, hm?" Harry chuckled when Severus shied away a bit. "Awe, don't be like that. I love you."

"It's just a little embarrassing. What if the wind knocks off the cloak, sir?" Severus clenched his ass at that thought, imagining his fellow students seeing him so eager and crying out.

Harry rocked his hips forward, licking his lips, "Yeah?" He stationed his erection at Severus' entrance, biting his lower lip. "I want to destroy your arse. Is that weird to say?"

To a normal student, it would land him in some hot water. But to a student who was crying out at the words, and the dripping cock sliding between his asscheeks, it wasn't weird.

Harry yanked out the butt plug, shouting when it fell to the ground. At least nobody was on the lookout for falling sex toys, so Harry bent down to get it.

While down on his knees, he transported the toy back safely to his room, and then looked hungrily at Severus' gaping asshole. "Holy fucking Christ."

"Do I please you, sir?" Severus shivered in the breeze, and lack of his pants and underwear, reaching back. Slowly, shyly, Severus brought his cheeks open more, winking his hole at Harry. "I miss being stretched by you, is all. I like the feeing."

"Hell yeah... You remember the chant for Gryffindor, right?" Harry jammed in three fingers, chuckling as Severus tried to clamp down tightly with such a gape.

What a child! Severus scoffed to himself, but instead of complaining, Severus tried to think.

Really, it wasn't that difficult to figure out, and Harry already had four fingers in his ass. He couldn't really refuse such a simple request.

"Okay, sir." Listening to the chanting in the crowd, Severus could hear it much more. Even over the squelching noises that sent shivers down his spine.

Severus spread his legs as far as he could, dropping his hands back in front of him to keep his balance, beginning to speak, "Go, go, Gryffindor!"

Harry's fingers left, replaced by a tongue.

"Go, go, Gryffindor!"

The tongue swirled in circles, dipping in and out, making Severus shudder and thrust back.

"Go, go, Gryffindor!"

Harry smacked one of Severus' asscheeks with one hand, giving the other a playful bite as he slipped his hand back inside his ass. He didn't hook his thumb down and ram his fist in, like Severus quivered for, but he was able to handle the wait for that.

"Go, go, Gryffind-!"

The cock Severus dreamed about sucking in front of class suddenly jammed so fast and hard in him, that Severus started falling forward.

Hands kept him back by his wrists, making Severus feel like he were almost floating. 

"Fuck yeah," Harry got out, gritting his teeth. "You take this prick, whore."

"Oh! Oh, f...ah," Severus kept his noises down, doing his best not to yell so loud that the silencing charm might fail. He didn't want to know if it could.

"Go... Mm... Gryffindor..." Severus said distantly, his eyes closing as he let Harry lean them forward, groaning as his prostate got abused in quick motions.

Harry leaned in, sucking on Severus' ear as the long legs had to spread outwards to keep Harry able to stand up and screw him. "You forgot a word, baby. Guess this means you jinxed your team."

As Harry spoke, he gasped when he noticed a Slytherin player miss a pass. Maybe that was true.

"Are you going to cum, baby? Are you going to make a mess all over my cloak?"

Severus' eyes screwed shut tighter as his embarrassing arousal came more and more to light. "Yes, Daddy," he blurted, cumming after a particularly hard thrust.

"What?" Harry asked aloud, unsure he had heard the utterance correctly.

"Nothing," Severus said quickly, moaning when they moved so Severus bounced on Harry's lap, with Harry holding him and doing all the work. "Oh, Harry, this is embarrassing. Someone has to know we're here."

With a scoff, Harry began to prod at Severus' quickly returning erection with a calloused finger. "Gryffindor scored the last goal, Severus. Once everyone's out of here, I can fuck you over the announcer's seat."

Severus couldn't help but think Harry was like fire on his robes. So hot and warming, he almost didn't want to put him out.

And yet, Severus just looked over at Harry's pleasured face as he squeezed his muscles. "Might we get a snack first?"

Harry, smiling like Severus would get punished later, replied, "Of course, baby. I'll hand you money when we get off the stands, and we can 'accidentally' meet at the concessions."

"Thank you," Severus leaned back, kissing Harry sweetly as Harry pounded up into him to finish.

It was like Harry had such important royalty beside him when the were close together. Harry would do anything for his half-blood prince.


	3. Tree

Severus arched back at Harry by use of a forest tree, his body spasming as he attempted to keep from clenching. Harry had his fingers on both hands up his ass, and was clearly getting ready to lube up again.

Earlier they had gotten caught making out against a hallway wall. Severus had cum when the Hufflepuff, bless his heart, asked if Severus was okay.

A shaking teenager that looked close to passing out because a vibrator had "accidentally" slipped from Harry's hand down into Severus' pants, sliding between them as they ground like they owned the way to the Muggle studies classroom. Clearly, he'd be okay, in Severus' opinion.

"It's my least favorite class. I can't stand Muggles," Severus had said after coming down from his high. "Almost as much as I hate mud-bloods."

For his punishment of being close-minded, Harry was taking his time doing what Severus had apparently figured out when he was in the library, in the restricted section.

Harry did love lending his invisibility cloak to his boyfriend, but Severus suddenly begged for all sorts of things up his ass. Someday the retightening spell might not work, but he did love Severus choking down spit and tears as he rode a fist.

Especially from a hand much thicker than his. No way Severus didn't do it to himself, what with a knack for learning how to do everything just right, and having long arms to do that particular exercise of pleasure.

Harry imagined Severus fucking himself on his lengthy hand as he stuck his own into Severus' ass, earning a shudder and a plead through what he assumed was a word. Maybe he was imagining getting caught again.

Nothing had been done, as the boy had cupped himself when he figured out it was something oddly erotic, rushing off in a way that proved, yes, that was a Hufflepuff.

"Harry," Severus sobbed, finding Harry's hand not stopping for even a moment. "Oh, Harry, your hand is so..."

Finding the squeezing to be a little more frantic, Harry dribbled more lubricant over his hand, moving it back and forth again. "Are you okay, baby?" Harry soothed into Severus' ear. "Or, do you need Daddy to go deeper?"

"Daddy, I want you to be inside me with your penis," Severus whined, unable to help himself. His prostate was a hot target at that moment.

"My penis? Why, I don't know if my baby deserves my prick. My hard, throbbing cock." Harry sucked at Severus' ear, trying to get cute little gasps.

"Give me your cock, Daddy, please. I promise I won't say anything bad ever again. I'll only be nice!" It was a lie, as seventh year had Severus as cold as ever, but Harry hardly had to know. He actually made Severus excited to wake up in the morning.

Harry eventually stopped moving his fist when he was sure Severus couldn't stop shaking. "I trust you, baby. You're such a good boy for Daddy." He blinked slowly, before smiling to himself and pulling out his fist.

Spelling his hand dry, Harry grabbed Severus' hips to line himself up, then shoved him forward so he could pound Severus at more of an angle.

"Harry," Severus whispered, "I have a secret. I'm very much in love with you." He groaned when his ass was suddenly tightening back up, whining at his muscles aching for the stretch again.

"I know that," Harry smiled, leaning into Severus to kiss him roughly on the mouth. "But, I think I love you more."

Severus laughed softly between moans, letting himself practically hug the tree they were up against. "You don't understand, you'll move on to some new boy, and I'll be stuck being in love with you!" He didn't mean to shout the last part, but his prostate was met.

Spinning Severus around, Harry hiked the boy's legs up to slip around his back, kissing him much more easily. "I don't- fuck- know where you- Jesus Christ you're tight- got the idea that I've ever wanted to have sex with a student before you."

Severus watched Harry incredulously, reaching up to cup the stubbled face as he broke into tears of pleasure and relief, "Harry?"

"I want you, Severus, but like a lover. Not some seventeen-year-old fling." Harry laughed at Severus, unable to help it. "I don't say I love who I don't. I almost married because I lied, and I swore I'd never do it again."

Blinking tears from his eyes the best he could, Severus let Harry hold up his hips with his own body, sighing as he felt Harry's thumbs rub under his eyes, "I'm sorry. I do that sometimes." He was just Snivellus, after all.

"I hope you don't plan to find a younger boyfriend than me after you graduate. It'd really mess up my plans," Harry kissed Severus, running his tongue down to Severus' neck as he began to bounce the boy while he played with Severus' nipples. "You're all mine. Someday the world will know it, too."

Plans? Severus shivered, imagining being able to leave the United Kingdom for good. "I think Albania might be nice."

"Albania?" Harry shook his head, unsure how Severus was so imaginative. "Well, if it's your heart's desire, then we can try."

Blushing, Severus nodded weakly. "What's your heart's desire?" He thought he heard a noise, so his voice lowered, letting his toes curl in interest.

Harry kissed Severus roughly, pounding in hard enough he squelched his way to orgasming first. "Fuck!" He growled, holding Severus' ass as he panted into Severus' eager mouth. "Fuck... it's you, of course. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, Daddy." Severus let his heart flutter as he neared his orgasm, gasping as Harry pulled out and rested his newly slicked hand under Severus' ass. "Oh..." He didn't even know when that had happened, but he was interested.

"You don't have to sit on it, baby, it's okay," Harry murmured, enjoying the sight of Severus moving around, regardless.

Severus clung hard to Harry's shoulders, letting tears fall down his cheeks as he took the hand up inside him. "Daddy," he whined, starting to slip back when Harry could only hold him with his legs and one hand.

Slowly dropping to his back, Severus his his face among the leaves, letting them stick to his sweaty face. Severus bit his lip as he felt the hand try clenching and open up a bit. "Daddy," he repeated, panting with an open mouth, nearly hyperventilating.

"I've got you, don't worry, baby," Harry brush hair from Severus' face. "Don't hide from me. You're beautiful."

Severus got out a weak laugh, letting his eyes roll, "Don't try that. I'll be able to orgasm without you lying."

Harry jammed his fist up against Severus' prostate, "I only lie when I say I want you to go to class, over spending time with me." He leaned in, licking at Severus' quivering lower lip, biting into it playfully. "The only class you seem to like is mine."

"It's the only class worth attending. The others don't give me anything in return."

Harry spread his fingers inside Severus further, earning cries that almost sounded like Severus wanted it to stop. He'd have believed that, if Severus hadn't cum soon after. "Fuck me, you're hot."

Severus rolled onto his stomach, refusing to look at Harry, "I'm sorry I said that."

Removing his hand, Harry shook his hand to make sure it wasn't going numb. Harry looked at Severus' lax body, wiping his hand off on Severus' Slytherin robes, before reaching forward and caressing Severus' ass. "What do you mean, baby? What do you think you need to apologize for?"

"I implied I didn't love you, and that I put out for better grades."

Harry chuckled until he heard sniffles, "Hey now! Don't start that, I thought you were getting better at controlling those tears." He pulled his younger lover back to rest on his lap, smiling and kissing into Severus' shoulder. "God, I love you. Even if you weren't interested in me for me, I'd probably be too weak to fight the temptation you give me."

Severus spun around, straddling Harry and burying his face in Harry's neck. He smelled like pumpkin and nature. Severus loved that combination. "Yes, sir."

Harry slapped Severus' ass, getting cum to run down between their bodies. "You're a messy boy. You'll have to make sure you keep all that cum in."

"Of course."

Harry conjured a butt plug with the Gryffindor symbol on it, "What do you call me?" He wondered what mindset Severus was stuck in at that time. He really didn't mind, as long as Severus kept kissing at his skin like a minx.

"Mm, Daddy," Severus gasped as the toy slid into him. "Thank you, Daddy. You're so good to me."

Harry pet through Severus' hair, smiling against Severus' cheek, "Just marry me, already."


	4. Library

"What?" Severus shot back off of Harry's lap, looking the man in the eyes.

Harry got up abruptly, starting to get dressed again. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

Harry Apparated before Severus could collect his wits. Severus clutched the cloak Harry left behind to his body, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Severus must've heard it wrong, and was just being overly hopeful someone wanted his company so much that they could ever get bound to him.  
-  
Books were open and floating by Severus as he attempted to study them all the same time. His eyes moved between the books, starting to write information down in spare space he had in the back of his potions book.

"Mr. Snape," Harry's voice rang out from behind Severus.

The books dropped all around Severus as he jumped, looking back at Harry. It'd only been a few hours, but Severus felt so nervous.

Severus clutched his potions book to him, "If you're here to break it off with me, then-"

"I need help finding a book about powdered root of asphodel," Harry grabbed Severus by the hand, not caring how it looked to other students.

"Yes, sir, Professor. I will help you." Severus let Harry pull him far back in the library, slamming him against a shelf so his book rattled to the ground, kissing him roughly. "Professor, you don't hate me?"

Harry rose his brow, wondering why Severus wasn't angry at him. "Of course I don't hate you. You're my baby."

Severus nodded, not really wanting to make eye contact. He focused on Harry's strong jaw, licking his lips slightly, "Sir, this isn't the section for powders. You might want to check elsewhere."

"I think we should talk about what I said to you." Harry let his hand be traveled down Severus' body by spindly fingers, finally clutching the boy's cock. "I asked you something way out of line, Severus, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I need to think about marriage, sir. Perhaps if you get what's in my arse out, I'll say it quite loudly."

Harry put up silencing spells, then dragged the shelves to come around and protect them from view. "Nobody comes back here except you anyways, right?" He chuckled.

Severus sighed, rolling his eyes before dropping to his knees. He pulled open his professor's pants, letting the cock come out. "I have to make it up to you. Hesitation isn't becoming of a Slytherin."

Harry grunted as Severus rolled his tongue around his cock, using his hands to slip through Severus' hair, holding it up his his fist like it was tied back. "You know, I almost became a Slytherin."

"Why didn't you?" Severus wondered with his tongue sticking out, drooling slightly as he looked up at Harry's face.

"Didn't know they sucked cock that well." Harry's erection slid into Severus' mouth, wanting to seem slow and erotic. Really, he just wanted to pound Severus' face for being so eager to pleasure him.

Severus gave a wink, hoping it would look good to Harry. Based on the groan and cock he had fully sheathed into his mouth, it looked just fine.

Grabbing Harry's hips, Severus opened his jaw to let Harry have full range down his throat.

"What do you say when I tell you to talk to me, and you just go right for my cock?" Harry demanded, as if he were angry.

Severus moaned as he was yanked from the cock, spittle and precum slicking up his chin. "Sorry, sir, I just need you."

"Sorry, sir, what?" Harry prompted, yanked Severus up by his hair, then shoving him into the shelf on his stomach.

"Sorry, sir, for being a dirty whore?" Undoing his robes, he slid them down his body slowly, gasping as Harry came up behind him and ground his erection over his ass. "Please..." He hissed out.

That was good enough for Harry. He kissed Severus once, before letting go of his hair and kneeling behind him.

Harry kissed over Severus' backside before reaching to the front of his trousers, licking along the fabric over a cheek as he unbuttoned and pulled down and off Severus' pants. "I wonder how deep your toy is today."

"I wanted to stay stretched, in case you wanted me again," Severus murmured.

"Or, you wanted to feel so full, because you're a little slut." Despite Severus' average underwear, he knew that underneath it, Severus held a surprise for him.

"Yes, sir," Severus agreed, smiling weakly back at Harry. "Do you want to see it?"

Not bothering to answer, Harry moved the underwear to the side, sliding it to stay over on a cheek. "Fuck, look at you."

Severus' abused hole winked, attempting to keep in something round. It couldn't contain it much longer, and an emerald ball on a rope slid out. "Oh..."

"That's it. Keep them coming," Harry leaned it, lapping around Severus' asshole to get the anal beads to come out.

"No, sir! I can't keep it all contained if you do that!" Severus whined playfully when the next few popped out, having hardly any resistance from the act.

Harry kissed along Severus' ass, opening his cheeks as wide as he could. "Come on. You did this to yourself."

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you. I'm a... naughty boy in a library, not a homemaker." Severus blushed, holding up his arms to hide his face in them as he leaned on the shelf.

"It's hot, actually. I never know what you're hiding from me in class." Harry started tugging lightly once he was sure Severus' ass was growing tired of doing it alone. "And you'd be so cute waiting for me at home, but I don't want you to feel like you can't go out and do something with potions."

"I know. I enjoy keeping you guessing, though. Maybe I'll be a cruel teacher, or maybe I'll just be mean in bed." Severus bit his lower lip.

"You? Mean in bed? Yeah, I can see it." Harry chuckled a bit, pulling out the last anal bead when Severus relaxed enough it wouldn't stretch him too badly. Dropping it onto Severus' discarded robes, Harry opened the asshole with his fingers, sliding his tongue inside. Harry moved his fingers to scratch up Severus' thighs, so the muscle would clamp down on his tongue.

Severus cried out, pushing back against Harry as he panted, "I won't be able to last if you do that."

Hopping up, Harry slid his pants down farther, nearly slipping on the fallen potions book. "The lengths I go for you," he laughed, grabbing Severus' hips to keep himself steady.

Needing to hold more on the shelf, Severus grew worried when it began to wobble. "Harry, we are going to destroy this library," he hissed out, but still lifted a knee to hook over a bookshelf. "It's the only place I can be accepted, and I'm going to ruin it all."

Harry made sure to actually kick the potions book away, like it were causing any discomfort for Severus. "You're accepted here," Harry interjected, stroking a hand along Severus' soft ass, squeezing the lifted cheek until Severus keened in arousal. "I'll fill my bookshelves with whatever you want. Restricted books, even, I don't care. I just want you to feel at home."

"Harry..." Severus wiped his face quickly, before dropping his arms down to try and steady against the shelf. "Ooh," he groaned, finding the cock between his cheeks being larger than usual. "Sir, did you..?" The engorged erection had Severus whining as it pushed inside his ass. "I... Oh God, Daddy!"

Harry felt Severus' hips like it would help calm him down, "Shh, baby, you'll be able to take it." Not that he wouldn't stop the moment Severus told him the safe word.

Severus let Harry reach around and stroke him as he hiccuped sobs. The cock in his ass eventually reached deep inside. His hole was stretched so far there was no wiggle room. When the rim was stroked by Harry's fingers, he moaned and tried to push back.

Leaning forward, Harry kissed into Severus' neck, "How are you, baby?"

"I feel fine, Daddy," Severus sighed, trying to turn his head away when tears streamed down his face. He was glad they were from pleasure at that point, but it was still embarrassing. He didn't want to be annoying to Harry.

"Here we go, I think you're ready for me to move." Harry slid out slightly, pressing in to the prostate. "Brilliant, I say."

With eyes back in his head, Severus moaned and whimpered as he shook the shelf he leaned up on. "Harry..! Harry, please!"

"I've got you. You can tell me what you want, baby." Harry eventually slid Severus around so their faced one another. "God, you look so sexy."

"Stop," Severus laughed weakly, avoiding eye contact as he let Harry lick up his tears. "I'm so embarrassing."

"What? I only put up the silencing spell so we wouldn't get caught, and never be allowed back in the library." Harry kissed Severus on the lips, smiling against them as he groaned. "You're so open, baby. Do you feel that?"

"Of course, it's my bloody arse," Severus grumbled, crying out and biting at Harry's lower lip as he felt a particularly rough thrust.

The thrusting grew overly eager, like Harry was only in his teenaged years, causing Severus to give off faster moans and pants. He left his neck exposed as he arched, cumming across their stomachs when Harry bit a hickey into his neck.

Harry pulled out as he came, wanting both Severus and his Slytherin clothing to get drenched. Once he was empty, Harry's cock returned to normal. "That was good."

Severus smiled at him, until he noticed his house garb covered in Harry's sperm. He let Harry drop him to his feet, leaning back as he panted, "Professor, I think you owe my housemaster an explanation."

"No, I don't think I do." Harry used the wand that had nearly fallen from his pocket to clean off the robes.

"Harry James Potter, you will do it if you do that again. It's infuriating how little respect you have for Slytherins." Severus actually crossed his arms, despite the glow of sex on his body.

Blinking in surprise, Harry grinned at Severus as he did himself back up once he cleaned off his person, "So, what color ring do you want? A nice gold, or maybe a more subtle silver?"

Severus blushed as he realized how comfortable he had been snapping at Harry. His teacher, who he had sex with, and who he'd eventually live with. "I still have to think about it."

"Alright, Severus Tobias Snape, you do that." The library shelves were all put back into order, and the silencing spell was gone as soon as Severus spelled his clothing back on. "I have some papers to do, so I trust you'll be studying for your test tomorrow?"

Severus nodded diligently, watching his professor slowly walk off. He looked down and grabbed up his book, starting to walk off and get the text he had been studying, before finding himself pressed into the shelves and kissed again. "Sir-"

"God, okay, you don't just mope away, and expect me to be fine with that." Harry dragged Severus back into the restricted section. "I almost forgot to give you an extra credit lesson." He shook the anal beads like they were a simple toy.

"Yes, sir, I'm quite interested in this lesson."


	5. Testing

Severus sighed as he sat himself down in his usual spot. Not too close to Harry teaching, but just close enough he could see everything.

He bit his lip as Harry bent over to grab something from the projector, hardly noticing a hand shake his shoulder slightly. Severus barely wanted to speak to anyone, but the boy looked worried.

The same Hufflepuff that had seen him cum in the hallway earlier that week, in fact.

"Did you get bitten by something?" He then glanced at Harry. "Was it a lion?"

"Keep to yourself, boy," Severus spoke, moving his eyes back to Harry chuckling with a student, who was attempting to give him some sort of treat in a box. Severus nearly snapped his quill.

The Hufflepuff glanced around, before giving a soft laugh, "Sorry, it's just... it's sort of stupid to do that. Sleep with the-"

"Okay, everyone, I was going to give you a test right away, but I heard some Ravenclaws had a hard time finding information on Veela in the library. Someone had all the books." Harry smiled at Severus, subtly shoving the gift he had gotten from another under his desk as he walked by it. "Instead, how about you all take time, and practice answers with each other? I have to call a student up, and talk to them about their grades."

"What, is Snivellus going to get some award for being the first Slytherin to be a Gryffindor teacher's pet?"

Harry ignored the student, his smile becoming thinner, "Actually, I need to speak to..."

Severus was not called up to the desk, making him slump slightly.

"He replace you already?" The Hufflepuff insistently chatted, "That's too bad. You knew it wasn't going to last."

"You have no clue what you mean, or who you're speaking of." Severus opened his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, using his quill to write in that Veela were, in fact, the easiest creatures to understand.

Having mates you felt were permanent was a horrid ordeal.

The student apparently cheated, but since they were Gryffindor, they received a warning.

"That's hardly fair," Severus blurted, despite knowing he himself had gotten so many warnings. But he paid dearly when Harry was over him, denying him an orgasm.

Harry looked up from his desk, then smiled and leaned under it to grab the treat box. "Is it, Mr. Snape? Explain to me how it's unfair to give a student some slack. They stayed up so late studying." He waved away the student as he opened the box, smiling down at the assorted sweets.

Severus leaned forward, starting to shaky slightly at Harry's eye contact while he enjoyed another admirer's gift. Eventually he just dropped his face so his hair hung like greasy curtains in front of his eyes, "It's just unfair. I'm sorry for bringing it up, sir."

"That's what I thought. But thank you for bringing it to my attention, ba- Mr. Snape." Clearing his throat and fixing his cloak, Harry threw his arm out so tests started appearing, "Nevermind much practice. I'm assuming I'm soft enough on you all, that any cheaters will have their parchments out."

The class murmured, and the Ravenclaws just made their parchments invisible to the teacher's eye as usual. The Slytherins, minus Severus, were focused on the tests like they could make the answers magically appear. The Hufflepuffs realized it was a long essay, groaning; while the Gryffindors were either missing from class, or hoping short sentences were good enough.

Severus froze the room, smiling when only he and Harry remained sentient. Getting up, Severus moved up to Harry's desk, leaning over it to kiss him roughly.

"Severus, you have to take your-"

With a rough tongue, Severus made sure to cut Harry off as he crawled onto the desk, eventually coming forward to straddle Harry. "Please, sir, I require an early detention."

"Yeah?" Harry felt himself harden in his trousers as Severus ground his body back and forth over his cock. "Jesus, you're needy today."

"Yes, Daddy," Severus breathed, letting Harry stand up and slam him into the desk, shaking the candies off the table. "If I'm good, can I make up the test in your office?"

"If you're good, you don't even need the damn test," Harry grumbled, ripping up Severus' robes to see all he had on were thin white panties. "Oh my God."

Severus held his mouth, as if anyone else in the room could hear him whine as Harry slipped his face between Severus' legs, sucking on his cock over the fabric. "Please, sir, don't tease me so cruelly..."

"Touch yourself, baby. Show Daddy how he makes you feel." He couldn't wait to explain this to the headmaster if the spell backfired.

"If you have to explain yourself, then..." Severus paused his words as Harry watched him incredulously. "Your mind is very open, sir, I apologize for hearing your thoughts most times."

Harry smiled, "Yeah? Well, I don't really mind, I guess. I was always rubbish at Occlumency."

"I could teach you," Severus sighed, groaning as Harry tugged down his underwear to be on just one ankle, sucking him off. He stroked his nipples, whining as Harry grabbed his hips to hold him still.

"Mhm," Harry agreed, making sure to have lewd noises included. He knew Severus secretly loved that, and the fact he stole Severus' panties to hide them away in his jacket for later.

Eventually, Harry popped off the cock with one last swipe of his tongue, moving to dip his slicked organ right into Severus' ass as he lifted Severus' legs at the thighs. "Such a good boy, Severus."

Severus leaned his head back, growing painfully hard when he watched the Hufflepuff blankly stare ahead. "This wasn't a mistake," Severe breathed, groaning and clenching his ass as Harry tugged out a giant marble that had stars and moons encased within it's blue sphere.

"How do you keep these things in?" Harry snickered, finding the next ball to have lightning bolts on them, "Clever boy, aren't you? What's next?"

Severus panted a bit, but allowed Harry to push down on his stomach with one of his hands. "I think this is it, sir. It'll come out in just a..." Severus groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Harry slip in a couple fingers.

"It's jammed up in there. Why did you do that? You're something else, baby." Harry poked against the ball, finding it slowly coming towards his pressing. "Oh, maybe that works!"

"It's making my insides more eager to allow it to leave," Severus chuckled breathlessly. "It sort of hurts, though. I feel ridiculous."

Harry moved up to kiss Severus, pulling out his cock to press against Severus' entrance. "I'll get it out. Don't you worry."

Severus clung to Harry, gasping as Harry slid right in. "Daddy, I'm sorry the toy won't come out!" He groaned when Harry seemed to try prodding the toy with his erection. "Wait, I feel it move!" He warned, squeezing and pushing at Harry protectively.

The marble started to come out, causing Severus to spasm as Harry moved out, attempting to be helpful.

When Severus came, he tried to slide his legs open more to invite Harry back in, but Harry just slipped Severus' robes back down after cleaning his boyfriend, "Severus, you must do your test."

"But, sir, I insist you have an orgasm!"

"No, I insist we act like we did nothing. Using a spell like that needs you to rest, and you should do your test while you do." Harry sat back at his desk, stuffing the marbles into the empty box where the candies had come from, moving the rest of the candies into Severus' inside robes pocket with a gentle wave of his hand. "Now, Mr. Snape."

Sighing, Severus didn't lean in to kiss Harry, moving back to his seat, and unfreezing time.

Harry was glad his students seemed to really understand the material, but he couldn't help feeling bad when Severus scribbled so hard into his test, that flames started coming off onto the parchment.

That's why when Severus snapped at a student later in the hallway, Harry wasn't shocked when he jumped in the way of the spell, Severus still cast with a harsh power.

" _Sectumsempra_!" Was the last thing Harry heard, before blacking out from the sudden pain between a crowd of students.


	6. Sectumsempra

The rain outside grew louder as Harry walked past Severus in the hallway. Severus' breath hitched, and he clutched his books harder to him, "Professor, I..."

Harry paused by Severus, his face casual and not looking at Severus, "You will report to my office for your detention tonight after dinner, Mr. Snape. If you decide it isn't worth your time to show up, your parents will be notified, and you will be searched for other dangerous spells. Enjoy your day." He continued walking, only perking up when a gaggle of Gryffindors walks by, congratulating him on getting better.

No doubt the man still has scars across his torso, as Severus had made it that way when he invented the spell. Hanging his head, Severus continued in the opposite direction.  
-  
Harry's office never felt so cold, and Severus wanted to leave it in shame. He sat down at a waiting chair, fighting the tears in his eyes.

Severus had visited his teacher every day in the infirmary, despite the nurse doing her best to shoo him off. She didn't understand that he loved Harry, even going so far as grabbing his shaky hand when he started to wake up.

The look Harry gave Severus made him immediately leave.

Betrayal.

It would be too easy to blame Harry for jumping in the way. Like Severus didn't know Harry was that protective of other people, whether he knew them or not.

"Severus," Harry's voice came quietly from his living room, motioning for Severus to follow the voice. "Severus?" He repeated, still a little quiet.

Tears spilled down Severus' cheeks as he noticed Harry wouldn't even come out to see him. "Sir, I can't. I can't do this!" He got up quickly, backing away. "I'm so embarrassed; I can't face myself in the mirror anymore, if I messed all of this up! You have to Obliviate me!"

Harry eventually poked his head out from around the corner, giving a slight chuckle, "What about me? I'd like to forget my boyfriend sliced me open."

Severus gasped at being referred to in that way still, coming forward as he carelessly dropped his books. "I made a spell to heal you..." He came into the living room, watching Harry's naked upper body carefully, both liking and hating himself over the scars he caused.

"Yeah? Well, I trust you not to hurt me worse than the first time." Harry moved to seat himself at the couch, smiling at Severus as the boy sat down beside him. He reached out a hand, stroking at Severus' wet face, "Why do you cry so much, baby?"

The tears grew thicker when Severus flinched, but then he grew calm, oddly missing such a pet name, "I can't help it." Severus moved carelessly forward, hugging Harry and murmuring the counter spell for the scars. "There. That should work."

Grunting slightly at the feeling of his skin reshaping back to normal, Harry kissed Severus' cheek before backing away from the hug. "How did you know it'd work? You must've really worked on the pronunciation."

"No, I threw _Sectumsempra_ at myself by mirror, and figured it out from there."

Harry frowned in worry, starting to feel along Severus' neck and over his clothed chest, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"I figured if I was foolish enough to use the spell with you around, and possibly ruin what we had, hurting myself with the same spell wouldn't do any harm." Severus shrugged, pulling off his robes fast enough his wand clattered to the ground. He almost glared at it, even though it was his fault.

"You don't deserve that!" Harry countered, unable to help looking over Severus' body in a sleep shirt and possibly skimpy panties under there. "Did you know I'd stop being mad at you already?"

"Well," Severus coughed slightly, blushing, "I actually wear long shirts for comfort, and the underwear is... something I've done since I saw your magazines in your bookcase. Habit, almost, I suppose."

Harry didn't mind the sound of Severus wearing feminine clothing on the regular, but he focused again on Severus' issue with not caring if he were hurt. "I'm going to ask you to not purposefully hurt yourself, is that clear? That's your punishment."

"Yes, Daddy," Severus spoke sweetly, pushing his greasy hair from his face as he gave a shy smile.

"Don't you use that on me. You know what it does." Scooting closer, Harry wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulder, though he jumped slightly when Severus moved, "God, sorry, just felt odd."

Severus leaned closer to rest his head on Harry's shoulder, running a finger over Harry's chest, earning a strong shiver. He gave a soft exhale of breath, "Harry, did I transfer some of my magic to you?" He gave a soft laugh, "Was I really so powerful, to be able to do that?"

With a playfully shrug, Harry gave a loud sigh, "I suppose you did. Now I guess we're really stuck with each other now, huh?"

"I very much hope so." Severus contentedly started to close his eyes, not realizing Harry was pulling up his nightshirt until Harry groaned. "Do you enjoy it?"

The panties were black, but when Harry pulled at the waistband, they had a purple shimmer. "I know you want to relax, but is it alright if I just sort of play around? I haven't gotten any since I went to the infirmary."

"What a coincidence, neither have I," Severus replied dryly, but had no issues letting Harry scoot away and lean down to suck over his cock. "Daddy, I need you. I'm so tight, and I don't like it."

Harry imagined all the parchments he needed to look over that had been piling up, but looking up at Severus' features curling into pleasure, Harry immediately returned to running his tongue along the interested penis.

After Harry began to tongue at his sac, Severus soon gasped and grabbed at Harry's hair, "Wait! I think I'm a little filthy..." He glanced towards the bathroom, smiling at Harry slightly. "We need to wash off."

Severus allowed Harry to pluck him up, rushing them to the bathroom. He licked his lips as he watched Harry's ass move in his pants.

Severus groaned as Harry peeled off his night shirt when he was set down on his feet, but not his underwear. Severus was backed up into the shower, sighing as the water came on hot and steamy almost right away.

Touching his wet bulge, Severus watched his lover undo his pants slowly, showing off a lack of underwear. "Oh, sir, it's so magnificent."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling a little silly for not having anything amazing to reply with. "Your prick looks tasty."

"Harry," Severus held his face, shifting his hips slightly. He only calmed a bit when Harry came under the water, his glasses oddly unable to become steamed. "Oh, maybe I wanted you to not see what I was about to do."

Harry quirked a brow, reaching out to press at one of Severus' hard nipples, "Are you sure? What about what I want?"

"I don't think so, Daddy. I do whatever I want." Giggling, then suddenly embarrassed for the awkward attempt at being cute, Severus dropped to his knees, licking up lines along Harry's stomach.

His tongue drew backwards up the cock, making Harry groan. Severus smiled slightly, letting off spit and tilting his head, "Do you want me, Daddy?"

"You're all I want, baby."

"Then why did you ignore me for awhile?" Severus pouted playfully, grasping the erection and pumped his fist over it.

Harry swallowed, his eyes rolling around as he tried to think, "Look, I wasn't about to pin you down in public, and demand answers."

"Why not?"

"Be careful, young man. One day I'm going to hurt you like you hurt me, and you're not going to be as forgiving." Harry pet through Severus' hair, using a hand to start reaching for shampoo.

Severus shook his head, keeping his tongue out to make it look like he was just teasing Harry's cockhead. Rather, he was letting Harry know it'd be near impossible to get rid of him.

He never was good at telling when he wasn't wanted anymore, so Severus hoped he'd never have to with Harry.  
-  
Severus drifted off in bed with his cheek resting over Harry's soft chest, letting his teacher feel through his newly cleaned hair.

He could almost forget the nightmare he would be thrust into, having to endure his mother's screams at him as he did something that she felt was inadequate.

Harry didn't find him to be a mistake, and Severus was thankful for that.


	7. Midnight

"You really want to be up here right now?" Harry laughed, slightly winded as he followed Severus up the long steps.

The Astronomy Tower was fun for Severus, especially when it was dark, and he didn't have to feel pressured to be anywhere. He wanted to share the experience with Harry, where he had felt too shy to before.

More shy than popping giant objects from his body, Severus sighed to himself, dropping down to seat himself against the railing. "It's really calming up here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, looks like you could fall right off." Harry grew close to the edge, before moving backwards quickly. "Quite a drop. You could dump a body off the side." He glanced at Severus.

"What did I do?" Severus moved his legs up, not bothering to cover off the place between his thighs where he had on frilly panties; even opening his legs slightly for his teacher's amusement. "Is it because I'm a Slytherin that you think this, or because I'm not on the headmaster's good side?"

Moving to seat himself in front of Severus' legs, Harry grabbed one to put on his lap and began to massage it, pulling off the shoe and sock, "Well, how about we don't talk about it. You like avoiding your problems, so we'll talk about another one; where are we going to live?"

"You haven't proposed to me properly."

Harry sighed, digging his thumbs into Severus' foot as he drew circles into it slowly, "Okay, after I ask you to marry me in the most loving way, where the hell are we going to go?"

Severus sighed slightly, leaning back as he enjoyed the massage, "Oh, anywhere is fine, I suppose. No Albania?"

"No, there are a lot of snakes there, and you hate them."

Severus rubbed his throat irritably, feeling an odd tingle, "That's silly. I have no ill will towards them."

Harry sighed, moving to start rubbing Severus' ankle, "Okay, well, I want to keep teaching, so how about we go to Durmstrang?"

Wrinkling his nose, Severus stubbornly glanced away to the side, "I see no point in that." He looked out at Hogwarts' vast lake, frowning slightly, "Did you ever think to ask if I wanted to stay here?"

"That's what I first thought, but as much as you like potions... would you want to teach it?" Severus sounded a little frightening as a teacher.

"Not particularly. I don't think I could handle avoiding hexing a student for not understanding the passion and dedication it takes."

Harry grabbed Severus' leg forward again, dragging him even closer until both of his legs were captured and held up so Severus was seated on Harry's lap, "Comfortable?" He popped off Severus' other shoe, trying not to seem too eager for conversation.

Severus nodded distantly, watching the ceiling of the tower as Harry's fingers dipped down to his backside, sliding underneath his underwear, "My mother wanted to teach with potions."

Harry sighed, bringing his hands back up to massage at one of Severus' inner thighs, "She did?"

"Yes. She told me it was my fault she never could." Severus lifted his legs up by his head, holding them there, "Continue, if you want."

"I want to listen to you, you know," Harry stared at Severus' panties. "You just make it hard to pay attention, baby."

"Do I? Am I really worth all this?" With a sigh, Severus whined and bucked his hips when what he had inside him shifted.

Harry shook his head in wonder, "You're a nutter, you know that?" He moved to lay himself down by Severus, chuckling, "You throw yourself a pity party, and then you demand a shag."

"I don't... demand it," Severus didn't look at Harry, moaning as his underwear was pulled aside from his prick. "I don't," he repeated, twitching when Harry felt over his lower stomach. "I just want you to need me."

"Don't worry, baby, I need you," Harry breathed in Severus' ear, rubbing his clothed erection along Severus' leg. He shoved Severus to his side, causing the boy to spread out tall, giving Harry access to rub along Severus' scantily clad ass. "Here we are."

Severus was thankful for Harry's easily distracted nature. He vanished his panties, lifting up a leg, "Do you want your surprise now, or later?" He groaned as Harry impatiently speared fingers into his entrance. "Alright, then..."

"What do I get?" Harry captured something between his fingers, figuring it to be a way to pull out the spherical object easier. He frowned when it was an orb with swirling insides, letting it hang wetly from its binds, "Thanks, I think." It fell to the ground, shattering into nothing. "Okay, that wasn't my fault."

Severus covered his face, clearly embarrassed, "Harry, that was from the restricted section! They'll notice it's missing."

"You stuck string to a mysterious ball you found in the restricted section, lubed it up, shoved it in your arse, stripped for me in my office with the door open, and then dragged me up here at midnight when it's all foggy outside-"

"You need to understand I don't do well when I'm sought after. I need to show off, and I ruin it all." Curling up into himself, Severus glanced back at Harry's incredulous face. "Now what? Are you going to yell at me?"

Harry grasped Severus by the hip, opening his pants to slide his cock up into the boy, "Does this answer your question of what I want?"

Severus moaned as he laid back on his side, smiling slightly as he enjoyed Harry moving in and out in little gasps. "Oh, Daddy!" That set of Harry to go faster, so Severus clenched and let his head loll along the ground, "It's so much, Daddy."

"What do you mean? You don't think you could take more?" Lubricating Severus, Harry slipped in his wand, letting it vibrate along his nestled cock.

"No! I can't take more, Daddy! Please!" Hiccuping gasps came from Severus, who desperately tried to hide his face while Harry forcibly kissed him.

"Take that prick, baby. Let me fill you with my love." Practically purring at Severus moaning from the vibrations being shoved deeper with thrusts, Harry nestled into Severus' neck to mark at it. "Fuck yeah, you like that."

Grabbing Harry's hair desperately, Severus tried twisting in his grasp, hoping his sweetest face could convince Harry to let him last longer.

It didn't, as Harry only moved faster at Severus silently pleading with him. "God, you look brilliant."

"No, Daddy," Severus weakly protested, crying out despite his efforts not to egg Harry on. "I'm so full, because you're so big. It's going to make me cum."

"Do it, baby. Show me that you love me." Harry's nails dug in, causing Severus to whimper as Harry's cock expanded even further at the exertion of sexual magic.

"Harry!" Severus warned, cumming across his stomach until he was flipped onto his stomach. "Oh, are you going to give me a present?"

Slipping out without yet cumming, Harry drew the wand around in circles inside the gaping ass, "I want you to say you love me. That you want to be with me forever." That Harry wasn't going mad by thinking he and Severus had something that would last.

"I can't; it's embarrassing," Severus panted, hiding his face into his arm.

"Then I guess I won't be able to propose to you," Harry joked, kissing into Severus' neck as he kept slipping the wand in and out in the tightening ass.

"Fine," Severus watched the lake with a frown, letting Harry back away from him and just sit there near Severus exposing himself. 

Severus wasn't ready to admit something that would set him up to get hurt.


	8. Dream

Severus actually attended all his classes, and despite Harry being proud that Severus even went to Muggle studies, he grew bored.

Dropping the wedding ring on his desk that he planned to show off to Severus, Harry decided to grade papers.

A few parchments in, his head fell down over his bracing arm, and Harry decided to take off his glasses to shut his eyes for a moment.

_Severus moved down the hallway as Harry came through the front door, clasping his hands together over his chest excitedly, "How was your day at work, my handsome husband?"_

_"Oh, the usual, my beautiful husband," Harry dropped a briefcase on the couch, moving to sit down on it and sigh. It was the color of sand this time._

_When Harry finally looked directly at Severus, he found his young husband wearing a maid's outfit. Gryffindor colors, of course._

_Unusually chipper, Severus held out the feather duster to Harry, "I cleaned all day for you, Harry. I did it because I love you, and I don't want you to lift a finger around here."_

_"That's hardly fair, I said I'd do some work around the house, and..." Harry let Severus yank up his legs, plopping them on the ottoman that was dragged closer. "Alright, just a quick rest."_

_"Of course," agreed Severus, who sat next to him eagerly, leaning against him. "So, how was your day? I always like to hear about it."_

_Pretending to fight the notion, Harry broke out in detail how he dealt with a student that didn't seem to understand that a Boggart indeed had the capability to attack if provoked, and almost went to the nurse because of it. He could admit it made the class interesting, but not the idea of getting a classroom scared to show up again._

_"...and then some bloke cut me off when I was riding my broom back," Harry complained, which ended his long tirade._

_Severus ran his hand up Harry's thigh, dragging his robes up slowly, "I see. How awful."_

_Harry watched Severus' hand slip dangerously close to his groin, "Do you think you're be subtle?"_

_"No, Daddy, I had to wait for you all day. I was so lonely." Severus' skirt lifted slightly as he moved his legs up to curl underneath him, his bony knees poking into Harry's leg._

_"I didn't mean to make you lonely, baby, I just have to work." In turn, Harry's hand stroked along Severus' cheek, a finger slipping along Severus' slightly wetted lower lip._

_Severus whined slightly, lifting his skirt more, "Please, Daddy, I can't wait for you anymore. I love you."_

_"I love you more," Harry chuckled, dragging Severus over onto his lap, kissing into Severus' shoulder as he felt up the back of Severus' thighs to his ass. He pulled the cheeks open, smirking when Severus clenched to try and keep a thick toy up inside his body, "Thought so."_

_"Harry..." Hands slid up further, making Severus go still for a moment. "Don't you dare-" Severus almost immediately cackled at hands tickling at his skin, falling forward and hiding his face in Harry's neck. "No!" He giggled, "Anything but this!"_

_When Harry got Severus so riled up as he tickled Severus' ribs, he spread his legs to let the plug fall down to the floor. "You know what you deserve for that, don't you?"_

_Severus pouted against Harry's neck, "But that's your fault, Daddy."_

_Harry slapped Severus' ass, his other hand coming under the dress to stroke at Severus' cock, "Hurry, while Daddy's in a good mood."_

_Nodding slightly, Severus bit into Harry's neck as he let Harry balance him back over his thick, much thicker that usual, erection, groaning at taking it in._

_Harry was kind, offering lubricant with his wand, which he dragged along Severus' stretched out ring of muscle. "How does that feel, baby?"_

_"Fine," Severus panted, sweating slightly and clinging desperately to Harry. "Thank you for making love to me. I feel so safe." He moaned as he was held by the hips, slowly getting impaled over the prick over and over, "I love it, Daddy. I want more."_

_"How about I just keep you here, forever?" Harry panted, sure his voice was suddenly being drowned out by waves crashing outside. He figured they lived by the sea suddenly, but he didn't mind._

_"Please do! There's nowhere I'd rather be, than by your side." Severus moved his face to be before Harry's, kissing him desperately._

_There were tears on Harry's face, but it wasn't from Severus._

"Harry?"

_Severus began to ride Harry, yanking at his hair._

"What is this?"

_Severus' head fell back, exposing his neck for Harry to taste._

"You can't hide from me, Harry; I know you think I don't understand, but I do."

Harry opened his eyes unwillingly, looking up at Severus with tears in his eyes. "Brilliant."

Severus clutched the proposal ring, sliding it on. He let his body take Harry's magic, wincing at feeling magic that was darker than expected. "What... is that?"


	9. Understanding

"I was supposed to be a Slytherin, but I refused it. I didn't know Slytherins could be amazing people, then."

Severus felt better about having the ring on as he went about his weeks that came close to his last holiday before finally graduating. He didn't see much of Harry, but he knew he could survive if he just got busy with making his grades better in his classes.

Students raised in Muggle-born or half-blood homes were given Easter holiday off school to spend a couple weeks at home, if their parents believed it was a necessity.

He loathed being at home, especially not being able to see Harry, but Severus felt he could deal with it better if his parents knew he'd be gone in a few months. Maybe they'd even act better around him.

Severus arrived at the outskirts of the school grounds in anticipation for Harry to come and take him off on broomstick. He clutched his potions book, shuffling his feet.

"Is that really all you're going to bring?" Harry spoke against Severus' ear, pulling away and chuckling when Severus shivered. "I didn't think you'd want that book to be in a house you're scared of."

"I'm not scared; I'm just not fond of it. It's my own fault." Severus tried to keep from slumping at the idea he'd have to be in the same place he'd had his baby teeth yanked out by his mother's rough treatment, or where his father thought Severus was a personal footrest when he was drunk. "Too sensitive."

Harry sighed, "If you're scared, then you can have me stay in your room." He even winked for good measure.

"I'd love to let you, but my father only just accepts my preferences. Seeing it might not keep his hospitality in check." Severus smiled at Harry, but it turned out it wasn't as convincing as he thought.

Harry really wanted to be introduced to his parents, and practically pouted bringing Severus back.

"You can Apparate into my room at night, if you need to. I silenced the attic years ago." Severus popped off the broom almost as soon as they hit the ground of the driveway.

"They keep you in the-?" Harry's started cry was broken off by a kiss from Severus, who quickly rushed off through the open garage. "Didn't even get a goodbye."

Severus moved through the door that led into his house, looking the trash lining the floors and fought just running back to Harry. "Hello?"

His father's chair's seat imprint told Severus his dad might've actually gone to work through a hangover.

Continuing through the living room, Severus walked by the door to the basement where his mother brewed. He breathed in deeply, before finally knocking at it.

Nothing happened for a moment, but Severus turned slightly to find Eileen suddenly standing beside him. "Mother," Severus tried to greet politely.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were getting bound." Eileen gave a fake smile that made Severus' seem natural. "Did it perhaps not work out? Surprising, a man not doing what they tell you they will." Her eyes narrowed at Severus' hand, "You haven't disappointed him yet, I see."

"I'm here for Easter break," Severus replied, trying not to slump at the idea Harry would dump him off. "I'm not going to be staying in this house past the first day of summer. My fiancé will pick me up once I gather my belongings." He did his best not to retort anything in a rude manner.

Eileen moved closer to Severus, staring at the book clutched carefully under his arm. "You own nothing in this house, Severus. You've paid for none of it." Grabbing the potions' book, she threw it against the wall. "If you understood the real world, then you would know I bought that overly expensive waste of paper. All you seem to do is scribble all over my hard-earned money. I don't make potions for hours on end, for you to be making little notes you think you thought of yourself in a book that cost me weeks of work."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Severus breathed, shifting slightly on his feet.

"You aren't. If you were, you'd have kept going to that Muggle school until you graduated. But you like your mother in pain, so you just begged for Hogwarts-"

"It wasn't begging, I-"

Eileen grabbed Severus by the robes, throwing him forward towards the stairs to the attic, "Up you go. I'm not in the mood for you." She took the potions book, holding it under her arm. "I'll see to it you learn your lesson this time."

Severus' face fell, "Please, Mother, I need that book." He didn't truly, but it was his comfort item.

Staggering to the door to his mother's brewing basement, he let the door be slammed in his face, running a hand over it despite his knowledge he wasn't strong enough to force it open.

Severus went up the stairs to his bedroom, letting the ladder come up behind him. Reminding him about how little he mattered.

Shuffling to his bed, Severus fell down on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. He almost cried when a hand stroked over his back.

"I couldn't wait for tonight. I didn't think I could handle seeing anything happen to you."

Severus moved to curl himself against Harry, sniffing as Harry pet through his hair, letting the clumpy locks just fall back over the pillows. "You were right, Harry. She took my book, and now I only have two things that matter in my life."

Harry almost asked, but when a dingy doe plush was tugged out from between the headboard and mattress, he understood. "Cute," he tried, kissing Severus' forehead as he rested an arm behind Severus' neck for support.

Closing his eyes to try and calm himself down, Severus found it much easier when Harry pet over his arm. He felt the covers magically falling over them, finding his mouth forming a yawn. "Harry, if this is boring to you..."

"Hey, we can not have sex for a few hours. I won't die. Maybe."

Severus laughed before Harry kissed him lightly, starting to drift off.  
-  
"You going door-to-door in that?" Harry stayed curled up in bed, as Severus did up his unusually bright clothing of a button-up shirt and slacks.

"No, I'm Catholic. Or rather, my father is. Where I'm going is a church service he thinks gets him in good graces with his god." Severus shook his head slightly, not convinced that's how it actually worked. Tobias had to be an actually good person.

Harry sat up, letting the covers pool around his hips, "Should I go with you? Really break in the place?" He winked, chuckling at Severus' slight horror.

"Stay, please," Severus practically whispered. He sat on the bed to put on his shoes, sighing slightly when Harry kissed into his neck, pulling aside his hair to bite a spot he'd made the night before. "Harry..."

"If I have to stay, I want to make sure you're properly taken care of before you leave." Harry reached down in Severus' slacks after undoing them, beginning to stroke Severus' cock eagerly.

Severus leaned back more, panting and grabbing at Harry's hand to try and still his hand, "I hardly have time, Harry, please."

Harry tugged out his hand, moving body under the sheets again. He almost replied, but when he heard the attic opening, he Apparated faster than he thought about what Severus would be stuck with alone.

Harry leaned back in his office chair, closing his eyes to try and imagine Severus there with him. He felt guilty for abruptly leaving.

A weight landed on top of Harry, making his eyes slide open to find Severus with his shirt almost ripped clean off. He stroked over Severus' red face, kissing along the forming bruises.

"I love you, Harry," Severus got out between dry hiccups.

Harry didn't bother asking if Severus was alright. He already knew the answer. "How did you Apparate back to Hogwarts grounds?"

Severus shook his head, holding up his ring, smiling slowly, "My ring compelled me to come home. You were that worried for me."

"Home?" Yanking Severus forward with a tight hug, Harry didn't loosen his hold on Severus until he noticed a wince.


	10. Wedding Bells

Harry watched Severus carefully, running a finger along his bared collarbone, "You look really... wow." He liked the strapless style on an otherwise always covered boy.

Severus tilted his head over, offering the side of his neck, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Hey, none of that now. You're in your wedding dress." Harry tugged at the dress' cups, doing his best to slide them back up enough they wouldn't just make the whole dress fall down. "There we go."

Laughing breathlessly, Severus twisted his bony hips slightly to get the skirt of the dress to move fluidly. "Are you actually excited for our wedding, or are you more invested in making me embarrassed?"

"If you actually wore that at our binding, I might lose it." Harry moved Severus back against the wall of the Room of Requirement, kissing him roughly. "Maybe a little makeup wouldn't hurt, either."

Severus nodded breathlessly, petting through Harry's hair as he felt Harry's lips skip his own to go right for his nipples. "Harry!" He nearly whined, biting his lower lip as he fought crying out when Harry yanked at his other covered nipple.

Severus' eyes started to close, but his teacher seemed to not want to give him a rest.

Suddenly Severus' mind filled with Harry's thoughts of shoving his hand inside Severus; making his younger fiancé beg until he'd finally allow Severus to cum.

Severus was soon imagining himself bent over under Harry over a table, clinging to the table for dear life as Harry pushed into him. "More!" He chanted, his eyes in the back of his head.

Embarrassingly quick, Severus came in his lacy white panties. He pushed Harry away, panting, "You're a pervert. You made sure I saw that."

"Can you blame me? I just showed you what first came to mind. Those weren't the best ones." Harry noticed a white line running down the inside of Severus' leg, "You haven't played with yourself in awhile, huh?"

Severus slowly lifted his dress so his crotch became available for view, "You caused the mess; you clean it up."

Coming forward slowly, Harry groaned and kissed slowly into the wet mess he caused in the lacy fabric of the underwear. He dragged his tongue along the newly forming bulge, sucking at the length until Severus roughly grabbed his hair. "Still sensitive, baby?" Harry teased.

"Yes, Daddy," Severus breathed, panting with an open mouth as Harry made lewd noises over sucking at his newly freed cock. "Please don't tease me. I'm so sensitive."

Harry had Severus' full prick down his throat, looking up with raised brows. "Mhm," he agreed, humming as Severus squirmed in pleasure.

"As punishment for cumming so soon, I think I'll take my virgin husband." Harry lubricated Severus' entrance through his panties, moving them aside as he stood so he spread Severus' legs open with his own.

"Virgin," Severus repeated, as if he were shocked Harry had the fantasy of taking his younger lover for the first time again and again.

Like Severus' first time, he clung tightly to Harry as the man slid in, making him wince slightly before crying out at being hit spot on.

Harry conjured a veil to be able to tease Severus by kissing through the texture. "I guess I spoiled you too soon, didn't I, baby?"

"Luckily for you, I wasn't a virgin when this night began." Severus took the harder thrusts, smiling as the veil was ripped aside so Harry could really kiss him, leaving him gasping for air between the lovingly kisses and bruising thrusts.

"Well, luckily for you, you'll never be spoiled for me."

Harry really loved him, and could replace what the potions book couldn't even give Severus to begin with. Being accepted and loved.


	11. Healing Intention

"Congratulations."

Severus whipped around to see the Hufflepuff he'd been stuck near all year. He gave a slow and concentrated smile, "I'm not sure what you mean."

The Hufflepuff laughed, "Yeah? You just graduated, but you also bonded yourself to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in class. You two aren't very subtle."

"It was an example of a bonding ceremony," Severus replied blandly, inwardly ecstatic people knew and couldn't do anything about it.

"Right. Well, when he fists you now, maybe the ring will give it some extra texture."

Unable to respond through shock, Severus watched the boy walk off.

Harry showed up by Severus, wrapping an arm around Severus' hips, "Almost ready to go? If we hurry, I'm sure we can miss your parents."

"Hardly a chance of that," Severus sighed, fixing his singular bag over his back as he walked down the hallway with his lover. "If my parents aren't there, then they'll be sure to do something to make leaving harder than it needs to be, still."  
-  
The broom ride to his house hardly prepared Severus for his shock.

The Snape home was upturned madly, like his mother had lost more than just a potion ingredient. She had no issue leaving a mess, and his father was too lazy to clean it up, so Severus mostly did the chores.

Not this time.

He moved up to his attic room, staggering back into Harry at his room being almost completely empty of clothes, and any other cheap item he'd gotten over the years.

Not even the mattress remained covered. Severus found the head to his old ratty doe plush on it, giving off little sobs as he got the message.

"I don't like your parents. Is that okay to say right now?" Harry held Severus from behind before Severus collapsed, and spied the rest of the deer on the floor by Severus' potion book. "Baby, look over there."

"No. No, I did this," Severus let his hair cover his face. "I ruined what I cared about, because I lied to my parents."

Harry's eyebrows upturned, "What do you mean?"

"I lied about learning to be a good son, and this is what I get," Severus pushed out of Harry's arms to grab the doe head, moving it back around to wave at Harry, "I deserve this!"

Harry grabbed the head of the fallen toy, fixing it magically and placing it in Severus' bag as the boy shook. "Baby, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"How?" Severus demanded, looking among his emptied room.

"You can deal with all this mental shite, and still stand tall. A little hunched, but tall." Harry turned Severus to face him, giving a slight smile. "Come on. Where's that smile?"

The sound of a car from outside had Severus clinging to Harry, almost clawing at him. "Let's go. I can't deal with this. I need to go."

"You need to face them," Harry blurted, letting Severus shove him backwards angrily. "Severus, if you don't face your demons, you'll just try and lash out at somebody for saying good morning to you again, and I won't survive the next attack."

"Then don't jump in front of my spells! How asinine can you be to do that?" Severus demanded, not even flinching when he heard Harry's broom snapping outside.

Shaking his head, Harry moved to glance out the closed blinds of the attic, finding Tobias looking around. "Damn it. Guess I have to Apparate us across the border."

"Border to where?" Severus questioned, slowly moving to get closer to Harry. "Durmstrang? America?"

"Albania," Harry replied to shut Severus up, smiling slightly at Severus' frown. "Calm down; I was just trying to make you smile."

"Brilliant," Severus sighed, then slapped a hand over his mouth at having said that.

Grabbing Severus' hand, Harry walked proudly down the stairs to the living room. He looked between Tobias and Eileen as they shouted at each other. "So, this is the last time you'll be seeing your son. Do you have anything you'd like to say to him? Like, how much he matters to you deep down?"

Tobias sat back in his recliner, bringing it up, "Sure. Mattered so much, he hitched himself to some bloke my age, and threw any shred of dignity he could have had away."

Severus tugged at Harry's hand, trying to get him to walk right through the back door.

Eileen flinched back at the hard tone, showing her vulnerability. Harry could tell how the family worked.

Tobias hurt Eileen and Severus. Eileen hurt Severus. Severus was always hurt.

"Have a good time judging people, when you two couldn't be farther from perfect. I hope you come try to find us, so you can see just how much I try and make up for the love you couldn't be fucking bothered to give the bravest man who ever lived." Harry began to let Severus drag him off, before adding, "Oh yeah, and have fun guessing where all in this house he and I have shagged."

Severus crossed his arms once they got outside on the lawn, and heard his parents screaming at each other once more, "Harry..." He dropped his backpack, getting on his knees and pulling out his deer plush. "I don't know if I should bring this. Maybe I need to leave it all behind."

Harry led Severus while the boy held his backpack, and sat next to him on the swings, "Look, I want you to heal at your own pace. Don't leave behind what you're attached to."

"That's why I'll go anywhere with you," Severus breathed, letting Harry take his backpack. He waved his wand, which he hardly needed, but wanted to show off. He hardly got to.

A blue doe shot from the tip, moving to bow before Harry. It looked interested when Harry's stag joined by its side.

Severus laughed slightly, fumbling with his wand, "I think they like each other."

"I don't think it comes close to how much I love you, Severus, but they can try," Harry breathed, leaning over to kiss Severus as he held the bag and Severus' hand.

They disappeared from the swings, leaving the overgrown backyard. Their Patronuses began to run together, following as best they could in the direction of the newlyweds.


End file.
